Il faudrait tout se dire
by Elwaen
Summary: EN RÉÉCRITURE - UA le monde est envahi par le Roi Lucius. Les peuples concquit sont mal traités. Harry 19 ans, n'y échappe pas. Mais qui est ce mysterieux blond qui l'intrigue tant ? Pourquoi ce Fils de l'Empire est il si gentil ? épilogue facultatif
1. Il faudrait tout se dire !

_Ceci est une petite fic sortie d'un de mes rêves. Elle est un peu bizarre mais je la trouve très jolie._

_C'est un U.A. Et il y a_

_une relation homosexuelle (HP/DM) donc pour ceux que ça gène je propose de changé d'histoire_

* * *

Je m'appelle Harry Potter, j'ai dix-neuf ans. J'écris mon histoire alors que je vais mourir, pour que l'on sache ce qui m'est arrivé. Tout a commencé lorsque que le Roi Lucius a envahit la moitié du globe. La vie est devenue un enfer pour les colonies. Tous les pays conquis ont perdus leur nous sommes devenus des numéros. Chaque nouvelle colonie avait un nombre. Moi je vis à Colonia 3, ou C.3, l'ancienne Angleterre. Seul le royaume du roi a gardé son nom. Les habitants du Royaume Malefoy se pensaient supérieur aux autres. Je suis un enfant des colonies. Mon enfance ne fut donc pas très brillantes et encore moins joyeuse. Mon père est mort alors qu'il tentait de protéger ma famille. Les soldats de l'empereur, comme il se fait désormais appelé, ne sont guère aimable avec nous. Ma vie a basculé l'année dernière. Je me promenais dans les rues lorsque j'ai remarqué quelqu'un de spécial. Un grand jeune homme blond, souriant aidait une vielle dame à traverser le boulevard. Il semblait pourtant être un Enfant de l'Empire. Alors pourquoi aidait-il une vielle dame des colonies ? Intrigué j'ai décidé de le suivre. C'était surement la décision la plus idiote, et la plus intelligente à la fois, de ma vie. Toute la journée, j'ai respiré le même air que lui, marché sur les mêmes chemins que lui. J'étais comme lui, j'étais lui. Au détour d'un virage, alors que je croyais l'avoir perdu de vue, quelqu'un m'attrapa par le bras et m'entraîna dans une ruelle. La main qui s'enfonçait dans mon bras était d'une pâleur extrême. Je prolongeai mon regard sur le poignet fin et continua le long du bras, recouvert d'une chemise blanche dont les manches étaient retournées au dessus du coude. Une chevelure blonde, moitié coiffé moitié en bataille, terminait la superbe silhouette. C'était l'homme que je suivais. Je sentis ma tête cogner contre le mur, ce qui me tira de mes pensées. Je la redressai en contemplant mon agresseur. Un menton légèrement pointu, une bouche fine envoutante, un nez fin et enfin des yeux gris, reflet d'une fierté, qui me fusillaient. Le blond était tout simplement magnifique. Sur le moment j'ai secoué la tête pour me sortir toutes idées de ce genre. Je ne pouvais pas dire qu'un mec était beau. C'est contre-nature. Enfin sauf si je le regarde d'un point de vue objectif. Le blond ouvrit la bouche et dit

« Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu me suis ? »

Le ton était froid et n'offrait aucune chance de se défiler. Devant mon silence il me secoua en me prenant par les épaules.

« Tu vas répondre, oui ? »

Je me noyai dans ses yeux pleins de fureur.

_'J'aimerai bien te répondre mais si j'ouvre la bouche maintenant je risque de dire une connerie'_ pensai-je alors. Néanmoins j'ouvris la bouche et balbutia comme un gamin devant ses cadeaux de noël.

« Je...je.. »

Le blond sembla s'impatienter. Il me dit

« T'as rien d'autre à dire ? »

Il soupira

« Bon écoute je te le dirais pas deux fois : arrêtes de me suivre ou tu risque d'avoir de gros problème crois-moi. »

Il commença à partir quand je repris mes esprits.

« Attends. » lui criais-je « Pourquoi t'as aidé la vielle à traverser ? Je veux dire, t'es un Enfant de l'Empire ? Alors pourquoi tu aides des gens des colonies ? Tout les autres nous fuient ou nous maltraitent. Alors pourquoi tu l'as aidé ? »

Il se retourna lentement et me dit

« Parce que pour moi peut importe d'où l'on vient. On est d'abords humain. »

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Avant que je ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit il reprit

« Il faudrait que tu apprennes qu'un gouvernement ne fait pas ses habitants. Tout ce que le Saint Empire a décidé n'est pas forcément bon. »

Il se retourna pour repartir mais je lui dis

« Je te suivais parce que tu m'intriguais. »

Cette phrase stoppa à nouveau mon interlocuteur

« Je t'intriguais ? »

« Oui, tu semble être Enfant de l'Empire et tu aidais une N°3. Je ne comprenais pas. »

Je baissai la tête honteux

« Désolé de t'avoir suivit » rajoutais-je

Je sentis qu'il s'était rapprochait de moi. J'étouffai un hoquet de surprise quand il me prit dans ses bras. Il caressa mes cheveux brun, voué a être en bataille toute ma vie, et me murmura

« Je peut comprendre. La vie n'a pas du être un cadeau pour toi. Les Enfants de l'Empire ont du t'en faire baver. »

Je le connaissais à peine mais je savais que je pouvais me confier

« Les soldats ont tué mon père alors qu'il nous protégeait. »

Je sentis ses bras se resserrer autours de mes épaules.

« Je suis désolé » murmura-t-il « Tellement désolé »

Je vis qu'il semblait prit de spasmes. Le prenant doucement par les épaules je le fis s'assoir sur le sol. Il n'avait pas de spasmes : il pleurait. Il pleurait pour moi. Je fondis littéralement devant ce spectacle si touchant. Ce fut à mon tour de le serrer contre moi. Je le berçais en lui disant que ce n'était pas sa faute. Il continuait pourtant à affirmer que si. Que je ne le connaissais pas. Cette dernière affirmation me fit revenir sur Terre. Oui, il à raison je ne le connaissais pas. Mais j'étais là, touché par sa détresse, à le bercer gentiment comme une mère le ferait pour son enfant qui aurait fait un cauchemar.

« Ça va aller ? » lui demandais-je

« Oui, merci. ».

Il m'avait répondu avec tant de reconnaissance dans le regard que je m'en sentais chamboulé. Il se leva et sortit un bout de papier. Il y écrivit quelque chose et me le donna.

« Tiens, c'est mon numéro. N'hésite pas à m'appeler si t'as des problèmes. »

Il me sourit et partit. Je lis le papier. Son nom était écrit au-dessus de son numéro. Je serrai le papier contre mon cœur, en le froissant par la même occasion, et murmura son nom

« Draco... »

Quand son pied disparu au coin de la ruelle je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de le rattraper pour rester avec lui. Mais je réalisai la situation. Je couru donc vers la maison de mon meilleur ami. Le quartier où il vivait était le plus miteux de la ville. Tout les N°3 avaient été parqué dans le même quartier. Ce qui fait que c'était l'endroit le plus dangereux pour les Enfant de l'Empire. Je traversai le quartier pour arriver à la limite de la ville. Sa maison était juste à la sortie. Elle semblait avoir été bricolée petit-à-petit. Les étages rajoutés les uns après les autres, sans faire attention à l'aspect. Je pénétrai dans le jardin mal entretenu. La sonnette enfoncée j'entendis des voix s'élevaient de la masure. Ron finit par apparaître sur le pas de la porte. Il me sourit et me fit entrer. Les Weasley avaient sept enfants, six garçons et une fille. Les deux aînés, Bill et Charlie, travaillaient dans les autres colonies. Percy, le troisième, tentait désespérément de faire comprendre à la famille le bon qu'il y avait d'être sous la domination de l'Empereur. Les deux suivant était jumeaux, Fred et Georges. Ils manifestaient souvent contre l'empire. Dans le grenier ils préparaient toutes sortes de pièges pour les Enfants. Ils avaient le chic pour trouver ce qui foutrait la merde dans l'organisation locale. Le sixième est mon ami, Ron. La dernière était Ginny. J'ai eu le béguin pour elle l'an dernier mais ca n'as pas duré. Les parents, Molly et Arthur, étaient pauvres mais trouvaient toujours le moyen d'avoir à manger. La particularité des Weasley c'est qu'ils étaient tous roux. Je montai dans la chambre de mon ami où je m'assis sur son lit. Il prit une boite en carton et s'assit dessus, face à moi.

Il me regarda et capta mon regard troublé. Il dit alors

« Alors, 'Ry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Je soufflai pour me lancer

« Tout à l'heure, juste avant de venir, j'ai croisé un Fils et.. »

Ron me coupa

« Il t'as fait quoi ? Il t'a tapé, menacer ? Mais il t'a fait quoi ce fils de pute ? »

« Ron calmes toi ! Il ne m'a rien fait. En tout cas rien qui ne fasse mal. »

Ron semblait perdu

« Hein ? Je comprend pas » me dit-il

« Bah il a été sympa avec une vielle, il l'a aidé a traversé le boulevard, et comme ca me semblait bizarre – Et comment ! - je l'ai suivit. Mais il m'a remarqué et m'a entrainer dans une ruelle. Nan il ne m'as rien fait – rajoutais-je alors que Ron allait parler – Et on a parlait. Et puis c'est devenu bizarre. »

« Dans quel sens ? »

« Bah je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance, donc je lui ai parlé de mon père. Et puis il m'a serré dans ses bras et me disant qu'il était désolé, que c'était de sa faute. Puis il s'est mis à pleurer. »

« Attends deux secondes ! Tu dis qu'un mec, un Fils en plus, s'est excusé pour la mort de ton père ? Qu'il s'en voulait jusqu'à en pleurer ? »

J'approuvai d'un signe de tête

« Il se fout de qui lui ? Comment si il en avait quelque chose à faire de ton père. »

« Peut être » murmurais-je

Un silence s'était établi entre nous. Puis il me dit

« Si tu veut un avis plus objectif tu devrais aller voir 'Mione »

Mione s'appelle en fait Hermione. Elle la troisième personne de notre trio. Elle est à moitié Fille de l'Empire, de par son père. Je regardai mon ami. Son regard reflétait sa haine du Saint Empire. L'invasion avait ruiné sa famille et lui avait fait perdre sa petite-amie, fille du Premier ministre avant C.3. Je souris doucement

« T'as surement raison. Désolé de t'avoir déranger. »

Ron sembla vexé

« Harry jamais tu ne me dérangeras. Tu seras toujours le bien venu ici. »

« Merci. »

Je sortis alors après avoir salué Mme Weasley. Je ne me rendis pas chez Hermione mais rentra chez moi. Depuis la mort de mon père je partage un appartement avec ma mère. Je suis fils unique. Enfin j'aurai du avoir un petit frère mais la mort de mon père a tellement choqué ma mère qu'elle en a perdu le bébé qu'elle attendait. Elle s'est ensuit plongée dans un mutisme total, jamais remise de la mort des ces deux être qu'elle chérissait. J'arrivais à la porte de ma chambre, au bout de l'appart', quand j'entendis dans la chambre de ma mère quelqu'un parler. J'en étais scotché. Pendant deux ans aucun son ne parvenait de sa chambre. Étonné je m'approchai de sa chambre dans l'espoir qu'elle s'était remise à parler. En poussant la porte j'aperçu ma mère assise dans son fauteuil, lisant. La voix que j'avais entendue venait d'un poste de radio. Je soupirais en la voyant me sourire faiblement, sans quitter son air triste. Je lui rendis son sourire et alla dans ma chambre. Je sortis mon téléphone et joua avec. Le manipulant dans tout les sens. Puis je l'ouvris et envoya un message à Hermione

_Slt Herm je pe venir te parlé 2m1 ?_

Langage texto, horrible mais pratique. Deux minutes plus tard mon téléphone vibra. Hermione venait de répondre. Aucune émotion ne passa sur mon visage quand je lu son message d'approbation. En fait si je lui demandai c'était plus parce que Ron me l'a dit. Je m'endormis sans conviction.

Le lendemain je partis faire des courses pour le déjeuner. Sur le chemin dur retour je voyais des Enfants maltraitaient des N°3. J'avais envie de vomir, de leur dire d'arrêter, de les punir. Mais avant que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit un grand blond arriva et défendit les N°3. Il les aida à se soigner brièvement. J'avais laissé tomber mes sacs. Les boites de conserves roulaient sur le trottoir. C'était Draco. Je me sentais idiot. Je n'avais rien fait hier. Pas un message, pas même un appel. Ma boîte de ravioli roula jusqu'à heurter son pied. Il la ramassa et chercha d'où elle pouvait venir. C'est là qu'il me vit. Il me sourit. Il était en face de moi, debout, tenant mes raviolis, entouré des tous les passants. Il s'avança et me tendit mon déjeuner.

« Tiens. Tu l'as fait tomber. »

Je tendis une main tremblante. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Il arqua un sourcil quand il vit que je ne réagissais pas vraiment. Il ramassa mes courses et me dit

« Je suis désolé pour hier. Je ne pensais pas pleurer. C'est juste que ... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Je l'avais prit par la main et l'avait entrainé chez moi. Sans réfléchir, je le menai dans le seul endroit où je n'avais pas peur d'être déranger. Arrivés devant ma porte j'ouvris enfin la bouche.

« Euh... Tu veux manger à la maison ? »

Draco rit

« Tu sais ce n'est pas juste. »

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? » Demandais-je étonné

« Bah tu connais mon nom alors que j'ignore tout de toi. »

Je rougis. Il avait raison.

« Harry Potter »

Il me prit la main et posa ses lèvres dessus en disant

« Et bien, Harry Potter, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance »

Après ce coup là j'ai rougit comme une collégienne.

On a déjeuné tranquillement en discutant. J'appris de lui qu'il vivait loin de son père car il ne s'entendait pas trop. Qu'il regrettait son comportement. Plus je le regardais parler, moins j'arrivai à manger. Il me captivait.

A la fin du repas, on passa au salon. On s'est regardé un film puis il a dit qu'il devait partir. Je l'ai raccompagné jusqu'à la porte. Au moment de partir je lui dit

« Salut, faudrait qu'on se revoit »

Il ne répondit pas. Il s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes puis dit

« Oui. Il faut vraiment qu'on se revoit »

Il avait disparu dans les escaliers depuis cinq minutes quand je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas bougé. J'attrapai mon portable et appela 'Mione. Là il fallait vraiment que je lui parle.

La sonnerie me paru incessante. Quand elle décrocha je ne lui laissai pas le temps de parler.

« Hermione faut que je te voit tout de suite. »

Elle m'a répondu en balbutiant

« Harry ? … .. d'accord passe à la maison dans dix minutes. »

« Je t'adore »

Je pris ma veste, embrassa ma mère et partit chez mon amie...

Draco m'a dit un jour ce qu'il avait fait juste après m'avoir embrassé

_ Je dévalai les escaliers à une allure folle. Je venais de l'embrasser. D'embrasser un mec. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait prit. Il allait s'imaginer des trucs complètement dingues. Il fallait que j'aille voir Astoria._

_En sortant de chez lui, j'ai appelé un taxi pour aller plus vite. Vingt minutes plus tard j'étais devant la porte de ma meilleure amie. Nos parents avaient pensé nous mariés mais notre amitié trop profonde les a convaincue du contraire. J'enfonçai la sonnette en tambourinant la porte. Un domestique ouvrit. Je le bousculai et fonça directement dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Elle était sur son lit lisant un des ses énième livre. Quand elle me vit elle me fit assoir et me calmer. Je lui ai raconté toute l'histoire depuis hier où j'ai pleuré pour le père d'Harry jusqu'à aujourd'hui ou je l'ai embrassé._

_« Waow. » dit elle_

_« C'est tout ? » demandais-je nerveux « C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire ? »_

_« Mais qu'est ce que tu veut que je te dise ? »_

_« J'en sais rien. Que c'était juste un rêve, que je n'ai jamais rien sentit pour un mec. Que...que... . J'en sais rien moi quelque chose qui m'aide. »_

_Elle retourna dans son livre en disant l'air de rien_

_« Tu l'aimes. C'est gros comme le monde »_

_J'ai été scotché par cette simple phrase. J'ai senti ma température augmenter. J'ai paniqué._

_« C'est... c'est impossible. Je veux dire on est des hommes et les hommes ça aime les femmes... »_

_« On choisit pas la personne dont on tombe amoureux. »_

_« Mais c'est UN MEC, Astoria. Un mec avec un service trois pièces entre les jambes. Et ... »_

_J'ai blanchit quand j'ai réalisé._

_« Je l'aime... »_

_Ma copine posa son livre et passa ses bras autour des mes épaules._

_« Ça y est t'as compris ? Bon tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? »_

_Je ne l'écoutais pas. Trop perturbé par ce que je venais de comprendre_

_« Je l'aime... J'aime un homme » je murmurai inlassablement « Je suis tombé amoureux d'un mec »_

_« Ouais je sais. Alors ? Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? »_

_« Rien » m'empressais-je de répondre._

_« QUOI ? »_

_Apparemment elle n'avait pas l'air d'accord._

_« Pourquoi tu veut rien faire ? » m'avait elle demandé._

_« Je ne peux pas Astoria. Tu connais ma famille. »_

_« Ouais. Et le petit-copain de ton oncle est très sympa. »_

…

Moi pendant ce temps j'étais chez Hermione. Je lui ai aussi raconté ce qui s'était passé. Elle m'avait écouté avec son air habituellement calme. J'avais posé ma tête sur ses genoux comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire quand ça n'allais pas trop. Le fait qu'elle me caressait les cheveux me clamait toujours. Finalement elle me dit

« Tu sais je ne pense pas qu'il joue avec toi. »

Je ne réagi pas

« Je crois qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose entre vous-deux. »

« Mais Mione.. » répondis-je « Je ne suis même pas gay »

« ''Le Cœur a ses raisons que la Raison de connait pas'' »

« C'est beau.. »

Je me sentais évasif...

« C'est surtout vrai. Harry je crois que tu devrais l'appeler pour mettre les choses au point. Est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour lui ? »

« Il m'intrigue. Il est gentil. Il est toujours super bien habillé. Il est parfait en fait. »

Hermione déposa un baiser sur mon front

« Je vois... Il te plaît. »

« Peut-être... »

« Harry ? »

« Mm ? »

« Vas le rejoindre ! »

Je me suis levé et je l'ai regardé dans les yeux. Elle hocha la tête en guise d'approbation.

« Hermione t'es géniale. »

Elle sourit. Elle me faisait pensait a une seconde mère.

« Je sais... » Murmura-t-elle.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue et partit en courant. Sur le chemin j'envoyai un message à Draco

_Rendez-vous chez moi dans deux heures. Harry_

Je n'allais tout de même pas lui écrire en langage texto. Mon portable vibra. Il viendrait...

Il fallait tout préparer. Je voulais rendre cet endroit digne de lui. Il était venu quelque heure à peine plus tôt et il revenait déjà. Mais je savais que c'était nécessaire. Le salon brillait de mille feux. Ma mère était partie chez une amie, qui tentait désespérément de la faire parler. La sonnette retentit. J'avais enfilé des habits plus propres. J'avais tenté en vain de me coiffé. J'ouvris la porte. Il était là. C'était la première fois que je le regardais vraiment. Il était un dieu. Il était MON dieu.

« Salut, encore. » me dit il.

Je ne répondis pas. J'étais une fois de plus perd dans sa contemplation. Il reprit

« Harry, tu sais je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je... »

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée je le coupais. Mais cette fois c'était pour goûter à nouveau ses lèvres. Elles étaient légèrement citronnées. Il ne bougea pas. Je sentis son cou. Son parfum était enivrant. Il était chez moi, avec moi, pour moi...

C'est ainsi que notre idylle a commencé. Pendant des mois nous vivions un paradis. On se voyait tout les jours. Il m'a présenté Astoria. Je lui ai présenté Ron et Hermione. Le roux ne l'aimait pas au début puis finalement ils s'apprécient assez bien. J'étais heureux. Puis ce jour est arrivé. Nous étions en train de nous promené dans un parc quand quelqu'un avait crié

« Fout le camp d'ici assassin »

Draco s'était retourné et avait vu un homme, un N°3 qui le fusillait du regard. Cet homme s'adressa ensuite à moi

« Fiston pourquoi tu reste avec _lui_ ? Tu ne vois pas qui il est ? »

« Si je vois très bien. C'est mon ami alors foutez lui la paix. »

Draco posa sa main sur mon bras

« Laisses, ignores le »

L'homme reprit

« Sale Fils de Pute. Ton père a détruit toute ma vie. Je vais te tuer. »

Il sortit un couteau et se jeta sur Draco. Mon amant se prépara à riposté. Il déstabilisa l'homme d'un coup de pied derrière le genou, lui retourna le poignet pour lui faire lâché son arme et le maintien comme ça pour l'immobilisé. Il lui dit

« Je ne suis pas mon père. Je suis désolé pour toi... Si je peux te payer quelque chose pour tenter de rattraper ses erreurs dis le moi. »

L'homme pleurait.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes venu chez nous ? »

Draco soupira

« Parfois je me demande la même chose. »

Il le lâcha et il revint vers moi. Avant qu'il ne puisse parler un flash de photo m'éblouis. Un journaliste de l'Empire venait de nous photographier. Je me demandais pourquoi ? Draco me prit par l'épaule et me chuchota

« Harry rentres chez toi en faisant des détours. Vite »

Un autre flash apparu. Puis d'autre journalistes vinrent avec des micros, des caméras et magnétoscope. Je me mis à courir comme le blond me l'avait dit. Une demi-heure plus tard j'étais chez moi. J'allume la télé et alla à la chaine des infos. Quel ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis Draco. Les journalistes lui posaient des tas de questions. J'étais perdu. Mon téléphone sonna. C'était Ron.

« Harry ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

« Ron ! Je n'en sais rien. On s'est fait agresser dans le parc et là il y a plein de journalistes qui interrogent Draco. »

« Harry je sais pourquoi il me disait quelque chose ton Draco. »

« Ron tu vas pas remettre ça ! »

En effet au début, si Ron ne l'aimait c'était surtout parce que Dray lui rappelai quelqu'un. Et ça ne semblait pas joyeux.

« Harry regarde les sous-titre de ton Draco à la télé. »

Le ton de mon ami était sec. Apeuré j'ai obéi.

Je lâchai le combiner de téléphone quand j'ai lut. En bas de l'écran on pouvait lire

_« Draco Malefoy II. Prince héritier de l'Empire Malefoy »_

Cela fait maintenant deux jours que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Draco. En fait je n'en voulais pas. Il m'avait menti. L'homme que j'aimais était le fils du pire ennemi de l'humanité. Je me caché chez moi. Les caméras m'avaient filmé avec Dray. Tout le monde ne parlait plus que de ça.

_Le Prince héritier est à C.3. Il était en compagnie d'un jeune homme avec qui il semblait plus qu'ami. Notre prince serait il gay ? Et qui est ce jeune N°3 ? Nos journalistes mènent l'enquête._

Je ne sortais plus du tout. Hermione et Ron m'apportaient de quo mangé ou venaient juste discuter. Je me sentais mal. Trahi. La sonnette avait une fois de plus retentit. Je me levai et regarda qui c'était grâce au judas. Je reculai d'un pas, tombant ainsi par terre, quand je vis Draco. Il semblait épuisé. J'essaye de faire le moins de bruit possible. Mais après ma chute c'était raté. J'entendis le blond m'appeler.

« Harry ? Je sais que t'es là. Ouvres moi s'il te plaît. »

Je restai silencieux, sans bouger.

« Harry s'il te plait ne me laisses pas. »

« POURQUOI PAS ? » hurlais-je furieux

« Harry ouvres moi s'il te plaît. »

« Tu m'as menti Draco. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne me fait tu pas confiance ? »

Les larmes commencèrent a coulées

« Harry... Je... Je suis désolé »

J'étais complètement effrayé, triste et furieux à la fois. Le ton suppliant de mon amant me fit perdre tout mes moyens. J'ouvris et lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser. Nous pleurions, enlacés tout les deux, sur le pas de ma porte. Un son que j'avais appris à détester retentit derrière le Prince. Les journalistes. Ils surgirent de nulle part avec tout leur matériel. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire la télé se trouver devant nous et nous interroger. J'en pouvais plus. Je me mis à hurler; Je voulais qu'on me fiche la paix. Qu'on Nous fiche la paix. Draco resta de marbre. Il regardait froidement tout les journalistes. Puis, alors que je m'apprêtais à frapper un journaliste, il me prit dans ses bras pour me calmer et nous fit rentrer. Toutes les chaines ne parler que de moi et de Draco. Puis nous avons entendu des crissements de pneus devant mon immeuble. L'armée venait d'arriver. Je ne savais pas comment réagir mais je pensais qu'il allait nous aidé. J'aurais du avoir peur.

Les soldats sont venus, ont défoncé ma porte, écarter tout les curieux et m'ont attrapé, me séparant de Draco. Je criais. Là j'avais peur. Je l'appelai. Puis tout devint noir.

Quand je me suis réveillé j'étais dans une cellule. Mes vêtements étaient déchirés. J'avais froid. Puis quelqu'un entra. J'ai cru qu'il allait m'aider, lui aussi. Mais non il m'a prit, m'a envoyé contre le mur. J'avais mal. Mais aussi mal que la seconde d'après. Il fut le premier d'une longue série de violeurs. Ils venaient, me violaient et repartaient. J'ai perdu le compte, des jours. Je voulais voir Draco. Un jour, ne me demandais pas lequel on m'a conduit devant l'Empereur. Il était là, siégeant sur son trône. Il me regardait avec dégoût. Il me dit

« Alors c'est toi la loque qui a pourrie mon fils ? »

Il ressemblait à Draco. Même pâleur, même couleur de cheveux. Seul l'air qu'il affichait changé. Il était dur, froid, sévère. Alors que mon Dray lui était doux, joyeux, beau.

« Je te parle pourriture. » cria le Roi Lucius

« Votre majesté » répondis-je comme je pouvais. J'étais trop affaibli pour me redresser « Votre fils m'aime et je l'aime. Peut importe que ça vous plaise ou non, c'est comme ça. »

« Saches, petit insolent, que ça ne me plait pas. Toi, un pauvre N° a osé toucher mon fils. Un seul remède peut résoudre ce problème. La mort. »

J'ouvris les yeux. Je criai, demanda grâce appela Draco de toutes mes forces. Mais rien.

Aujourd'hui je vais mourir. Ma dernière volonté fut de pouvoir écrire ceci. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un pourra le lire. En tout cas je sais que c'est là et qu'on ne pourra rien y changé.

Je m'appelle Harry Potter, j'ai 19 ans. Et je vais mourir car je suis amoureux.

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit. Un homme en noir entra prit le prisonnier et le tira à travers les couloirs. Il était nu, ses vêtement déchirés ne tenaient plus sur lui. On l'amena dans une grande cour. Le Roi Lucius était là. A côté de lui se tenait un jeune homme blond, attaché et en larmes. Le blond regardait le prisonnier. Celui-ci regarda le blond et sourit. Il l'avait revu avant la fin. Il vit devant lui une grande épée dans un socle de bois. On le fit mettre à genoux. Le gardien prit l'épée et se tint derrière le prisonnier. Le Roi se leva et dit

« Cet homme va mourir car il est un ennemi de l'Empire. Il a tenté de pervertir mon fils pour s'approprier son pouvoir. Et... »

Le blond le coupa

« Père, je vous en prie ne le tuer pas. Si vous m'aimez vraiment ne le tuer pas. »

Le Roi se tourna vers son fils

« Draco, je t'aimais. Avant que tu ne le rencontres. Je me dois de réparer cette erreur. »

Il fit un signe d'approbation au bourreau. Celui-ci leva son épée puis l'abattit sur le prisonnier. Draco hurla

« HARRY, NON »

Non loin de là, à l'autre bout de la ville, une femme dit son premier mot depuis deux ans

« Harry »

Une larme coula. Puis plus rien.

* * *

_Voilà c'est fini. Une review please ?? (Tout le monde peut en laissé même les non-inscrit)_


	2. Epilogue

_Voilà un petit épilogue de Mon Prince, mon Amour_

Dix ans plus tard.

Les chaines de télévisions ne parlent plus que de trois choses. Le Roi Lucius est mort. Son fils Draco prend la couronne. L'Empire est dissous.

Draco... Depuis l'affaire Potter il n'a plus jamais souris, plus jamais parler. Tout le monde pensait que son mariage avec Astoria le ferait revivre. Mais il est là. Sur le trône de son père. Son visage n'affichant aucune émotion. Annonçant la fin des colonies. Il pose son papier, ou plutôt le laisse tomber, et s'en va.

Deux mois plus tard Le jeune empereur refait une annonce.

« L'Empire, bien que dissous, reste une œuvre de mon père. J'annonce donc, en accord avec l'Angleterre, la fusion de l'empire Malefoy avec la Grande Bretagne. Je suis désormais un anglais. »

Il se lève, retire ses insignes de roi. Donne sa cape à un machiniste. Prend sa couronne, la casse et la jette à la poubelle. Il passe la porte et puis disparaît.

Personne ne sait où il est. Puis Astoria réapparait. Elle écrit à tout le monde.

_Cher citoyen du monde,_

_Par la demande de Draco Malefoy, j'annonce qu'il ne reviendra plus._

_Il ne sera désormais plus un lui. Il vous demande juste de pardonner son père, et que, si vous le croisez dans la rue, vous faisiez comme s'il était quelqu'un comme les autres._

_En tant que sa femme je tiens à publier ceci. Les dernières paroles d'un ami, d'un fils, d'un frère, d'un amant..._

_[…]_

_Astoria Malefoy._

_Ex impératrice. Citoyenne de l'Angleterre_

Draco pleurait devant le journal. Sa femme avait retrouvé et publier la lettre d'Harry. Tout le monde savait maintenant qui il était et pourquoi il est mort. Il quitta son bureau, rejoignit sa meilleure amie. L'embrassa sur la joue. Elle avait été si gentille, si bonne pour lui. Il déposa une enveloppe a côté d'elle, en la suppliant du regard de ne pas l'ouvrir tout de suite. Il quitte sa maison, va au bord de la falaise. Le soleil se couche... Le blond sourit. Une larme coule. Le soleil s'en va... Draco avec.

Dans le salon de la chaumière, une jeune femme ouvrit une enveloppe. Elle la lut et s'effondra de tristesse et de joie mélangé.

_Je l'aime, je pars._

_Au revoir..._

Voilà c'est un peu bizarre comme fin mais au moins je clos cette histoire. Si vous êtes content... Si vous ne l'êtes pas. Si vous voulez juste dire quelque chose … Laissez moi une review ou un MP

Elora


End file.
